30 Days
by gglover52
Summary: Based off Addison and Mark’s bet in 3.17, “Some Kind of Miracle”. Takes place 30 days into the bet. Mainly McStizzie and Addisex, some MerDer, Burktina, and O’Callie. Asobel and Maddison friendships
1. Wake, Work, Drink, Sleep, Repeat Again

**30 Days**

**Summery:** Based off Addison and Mark's bet in 3.17, "Some Kind of Miracle". Takes place 30 days into the bet. (Mainly McStizzie and Addisex, some Mer/Der, Burktina, and O'Callie. Asobel and Maddison friendships)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did!

Chapter 1

**Wake, Work, Drink, Sleep, Repeat Again**

30 days ago Addison dared Mark, Seattle Grace's resident "man-whore", that he couldn't go 60 days without sex and if he went the 60 days she would give their relationship a real chance. So, Mark accepter and told Addison she would also be going 60 days without sex. 30 days had gone by and Mark was going crazy for 2 reasons: 1)he was, as Addison called him, a "man-whore" and he needed sex and 2) he only wanted sex with Addison and he couldn't wait another 30 days. Mark decided that after his shift was over he was going to go to Addison's hotel room and tell her how he truly felt. This time Mark was going to make sure that Addison knew he wasn't "joking" but he truly loved her more that life itself.

**Mark's POV:**

"30 days is too long," I said to Joe. Over the past 30 days Joe's bar has become part of my daily routine; wake, work, drink, sleep, repeat again. Ever since that night when Addison told me to go 60 days without sex and then she would give our relationship a chance, that has become the routine. To be honest the sex with Addison is an added bonus; I just want her to love me like I love her.

"I know. So is that why you've made that stool your new home?" Joe laughed as he asked me.

"You know," I said, "I am done waiting I need to take action." I put down three 20 dollar bills and I left and headed to Addison's hotel.

**Addison's POV:**

I don't know what – or who for that matter – I want. I have my choice of two wonderful doctors to choose from. Both are hot, sweet, caring, compassionate, and did I mention HOT. First, there is Alex Karev the intern who is rough on the outside but when we are together he is so sweet. The only problem is that attendings and residents dating interns is kind of frowned upon, but all of Miranda Bailey's interns are dating attendings and residents. So one more relationship won't hurt anyone, right? The other doctor is Mark Sloan or McSteamy as he is referred to by Seattle Grace's female population. He and Alex are so much alike that is actually scary. Mark, Derek, and I were inseparable in New York, but Mark was my Meredith. Mark is also hot, kind, and compassionate. What's a girl to do?

So, to buy myself some time I made a bet with Mark – 60 days without sex. For the first 15 days I did fine, but then Alex and I started making out in supply closets, on call rooms, my hotel room, and his apartment without being caught. Mark flirted with me but kept his promise of no sex – no sex and no eye sex either. So here I am lying in bed in my hotel room with Alex in the bathroom showering. I wasn't planning on Mark finding out, I knew I couldn't hurt him again, so I wasn't going to tell anyone about me and Alex and I was going to explain to Alex why no one – not even his intern friends — could know about us.

About 5 minutes into Alex's shower there was a knock on my door. I got up and looked through the peep hole, "shit" I mumbled. The one person I never expected to find on the other side of the door is of course, the person here to see me. Mark Sloan. I opened the door for him, hoping he wouldn't find Alex.

**Mark's POV:**

She opened the door in her robe with a worried look on her face and I knew right away that she had done something that she didn't want me to find out about. Addison let me in and I just forgot about the look on her face. We sat in the bed facing the door and not the window or the bathroom door.

"Addison, for 30 days I have gone without sex or making out – and that's a record for me. I know now that I can't go 60 days without sex because all I really want is to be able to call you my girlfriend and not have to hide out relationship. Addison Forbes Montgomery, you are all I want."

"Mark...I can't...I just..." Addison started

"Why Addison? Why not?"

"Because..." She was suddenly interrupted when her bathroom door opened. I turned around only to find Alex Karev standing in the door way in a small towel, much like I had done when I came to Seattle for the second time

"Adds, are you –" Alex started but when he looked up and saw me he shut up. I now know how Derek must have felt and let me tell you it is not a good feeling.

"Addison what the hell is going on?" Pissed as I was, I began yelling at her.

"Mark, I can explain." Addison was starting to tear up now.

"Really, you can explain? Why don't you start with why you bet me 60 days with out sex and that you would go 60 days too and then you would give us..." I paused and glared at Alex, who could only chuckle until Addison gave him a look that shut him up, "a chance? Why would you do that and then go screw Karev? Huh? Explain that." I couldn't even look at Addison, the woman who I loved more than life, anymore.

"I...I...uh...well...um..." There seemed to be no answer as to why I was stabbed in the back, yet again, by Addison.

"That's exactly what I thought." I stormed out, slamming the door behind me and I headed back to Joe's.

**TBC...**


	2. Damn Compassion, Damn McSteamy

**30 Days**

**Summery:** Based off Addison and Mark's bet in 3.17, "Some Kind of Miracle". Takes place 30 days into the bet. (Mainly McStizzie and Addisex, some Mer/Der, Burktina, and O'Callie. Asobel and Maddison friendships)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did!

Chapter 2:

**Damn Compassion, Damn McSteamy**

**Addison's POV:**

Twice now I have hurt Mark Sloan. Twice the one man, who has ever truly loved me, has had his heart broken by me. As he storms off all I can do is sit in silence and stare at the door. Even when Alex comes up behind me and massages and kisses my neck, all I can do is stare. I know he isn't coming back through that door. I know things at work had just gotten good between us and I know that 3 times I have hurt men who love me. First Derek, then Mark. I am almost skeptical about starting something with Alex. Right now I am so mad and confused that all I can do is let Alex massage and kiss me while I stare. Stare and hope that the man, who just walked away, not only from this room but possibly from my life, can one day forgive me.

"Ads are you okay?" Alex's asked compassionately. I can tell he is trying to give me time but that he is confused by what Mark was talking about.

"Yes...I mean no...Honestly, I don't know." I honestly don't know and I am not really sure how to explain the story to Alex. "I know you want me to explain everything to you and you have questions, but I am just not ready to talk."

"That's fine. Take all the time you need." Damn his compassion for making this decision harder. I and kind of starting to understand how Derek felt when he had to chose me or Meredith and how Meredith felt when she had to chose Derek or Finn. The feeling sucks and I just want this to be over, and SOON!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

**Alex's POV:**

Wow, I never knew how similar Meredith and Addison actually are. How is some one supposed to feel when something like this happens to them? Are you supposed to be angry or compassionate? "Take all the time you need," that's all I could come up with. I guess I want her to be happy, just _not_ with Mark. Mark Sloan. The name alone makes me want to vomit. Damn McSteamy and his good looks and womanizing ways. Did I just call that dude McSteamy? I have got to stop hanging out with Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

**Addison's POV:**

"Alex, I think there are some thongs about my past and my life now that you need to know."

**TBC...**


End file.
